


Coming Back For You

by ZhaoYan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoYan/pseuds/ZhaoYan
Summary: 脑洞来源：散装西伯利亚太太剪的《战场上的快乐圣诞》 已获改文授权二战au，年下，忒修斯比纽特小八岁人设和情节源于太太的视频及《鸟鸣》《女王与国家》，有改动，不忍心刀写了双结局（双结局有明显预警和标注 只想吃糖的旁友可以放心看XD）P.S.：所有加*的文字都是剧和电影的原台词P.P.S.：写完才想起河水涨潮水位好像基本不会有很大浮动 请大家无视这个bug吧呜呜呜 原谅这个已经三年多没上地理课的傻子TAT
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 9





	Coming Back For You

“亲爱的忒修斯：  
我写这封信，是因为我们恐怕再也无法相见了。*”  
漆黑的营地里一片寂静，纽特捏着那截短短的铅笔，在纸上写写停停。  
“明天我们将发动的最后的进攻，一切都会在黎明后见分晓。所有人都在写诀别信，我想我也该写点什么。这么多年我总在逃避，没给你寄去只言片语，但事实是，我给你写了无数封没寄出去的信，每晚闭上眼我都在想同一个问题：那一夜我们真的做了什么吗？我希望我能弄明白我们之间发生的一切，*我还有那么多的话没和你说清楚。所以为我祈祷吧，祈祷我会回来，再度和你相见。*  
你的，  
纽特”

纽特把信纸折好塞进信封，认认真真写好地址封好口，收进口袋里。今夜注定难眠，但他必须养精蓄锐，他闭上眼睛，放任自己的思绪飘回八年前。

那时战争虽尚未打响，空气中的硝烟味却已越来越重，积极入伍服役的人也越来越多，忒修斯就是其中一员。其实他对为国争光这种事没多少兴趣，只不过听多了父亲和爷爷嘴里的话，少年人对枪林弹雨和浴血奋战的场景难免有些过度的想象。然而事情根本不是那样，用准尉的话说他们就是一群连转身都分不清方向的白痴，日复一日在军士长嘶哑的口令声中做着枯燥的训练，还要面对那些士官恶心的嘴脸，而真正的战争连影子都看不到。

忒修斯遇到纽特的时候已经在军营里待了一年，对战争场面的美好幻想早就破灭，他连真枪都没摸到几次就被任命为教员，训练一群新兵打字。他本来打算抱着混日子的态度挨够两年就回家，直到那个晚上的相遇改变了一切。  
这件事说来好笑，珀西，和他同宿舍的臭味相投的兄弟，拉着他溜进城里看音乐会勾搭妹子，结果他却一眼迷上了坐在前排的那个背影——尽管那背影一看就是个绅士。  
“忒修斯！”珀西小声叫他，“你该不会是认真的吧？看到旁边那两个向我们挥手的姑娘了吗？把你的注意力从他的后脑勺上挪到那边去！”  
忒修斯置若罔闻，他就那么痴痴地盯着那个背影，不受控制地伸出手轻轻拍了一下那人的肩，那人疑惑地回头看了一眼又转了回去，就那么惊鸿一瞥，忒修斯知道自己沦陷了。  
“你真是疯了！”珀西恨铁不成钢地骂了一句，转头和旁边的姑娘眉来眼去。  
音乐会结束，两个姑娘自然而然跟在他们身后往外走，忒修斯走了几步又折回礼堂里，珀西不耐烦了：  
“忒修斯！你到底来不来？”  
“我得找到他，珀西，他的眼睛里充满了痛苦，*”忒修斯在散场的人群里搜寻，“我觉得他需要帮助。*”  
珀西翻了个白眼，走上来一把把他拽了出去：“别管他了，我们才是需要帮助的人。”

1941年5月，纽特正在防空壕里摆弄他的扑克，他喜欢用扑克占卜，这是他打发战地时光的小小乐趣。  
“中尉，”一个士兵急急忙忙敲了敲门，“上尉找你。”  
“长官。”纽特敬了礼，意识到事情有些不对——办公室里的气氛过于凝重，“出了什么事？”  
“我们刚收到消息，德国佬昨晚轰炸了伦敦。”格雷说，“整个伦敦变成了一片火海。”  
“天啊，”纽特顿了顿，“可他们的主力不是已经有撤出英国的迹象了吗？”  
“谁知道呢，估计是挫败前的泄愤吧。”  
“那我们在伦敦的办公室——”  
“恐怕情况不妙。”  
“……我们能做什么？”  
“整顿好你的部下，我们去北非。”格雷说完又想起什么，“对了，抽空把你那些乱七八糟的扑克牌扔了，军队里不需要迷信。”

纽特回到他的小窝，从抽屉里拿出一个铁盒，里面的信都按日期排好，他抽出了最近的两封，第一封写的是：

“亲爱的纽特：  
我被安排在伦敦的一个办公室做文书，说实话，这让我感觉很窝囊。我不止一次提出过要上前线去，但他们总是用各种理由驳回：‘你连枪都端不好！’我真希望能在信里给你模仿那个军士长鄙夷的语气。我的同事安慰我说我们做的工作也很重要，可我只想陪在你身边。  
给我回信好吗？哪怕只说一句你收到信了也好。  
爱你的，  
忒修斯”

第二封信在那之后一个月寄到：

“亲爱的纽特：  
事实证明我们的工作确实挺重要的，最近我们忙起来了，空战的形势比想象中更严峻，每天都有厚厚的几沓文件堆在桌上，还有无数封电报要发，他们说之后会更忙——恐怕有很长一段时间我都没法给你写信了，请不要为此担心，我一切都好。  
爱你的，  
忒修斯”

收到第二封信也是六个月前的事，这半年来纽特再没听到任何关于忒修斯的消息，他静静地看着那熟悉的字迹，手指无意识地在信纸上摩挲，突然意识到也许这就是忒修斯给他的最后一封信，可他的回信还没来得及寄出。  
纽特拿出另一个铁盒，里面装着封好口却没写地址的信封，也是按日期排好。这些信没必要抽出来看，自己写了什么他记得很清楚。

“所以你们平常训练都做什么？”索菲问道。  
忒修斯和珀西坐在饮品店里，对面是索菲和佩姬，那晚他们在剧院认识的两个姑娘。珀西显然已经和佩姬拍拖上了，但忒修斯只是心不在焉地折腾吸管。  
“忒修斯？”  
“抱歉，”忒修斯回过神，“你知道的，念些单词让他们照着打，诸如此类无聊的事。”  
“那你们一定很想出来找些乐子。”索菲递过一个充满暗示的眼神，而忒修斯根本没收到，他瞥见了窗外那个熟悉的身影，想都没想就冲了出去。  
“不好意思，”忒修斯拦住那个西装革履的男子，“我在音乐会上见过你，我不是有意要打扰你，请原谅，我只是——*”  
“我记得你，你坐在我后面，我知道你整晚都盯着我看，*”那人转头看向他，眼神锐利，“你想要什么？*”  
“抱歉，我只是一直忘不了你，*”忒修斯被他看得心里发怵，“我，我叫忒修斯，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”  
“你是军人？”  
“我在服役，还有一年就结束了。”  
“啊，那真可惜。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，”那人在一扇门前停住脚步，“进来喝一杯吧，忒修斯，你的勇气值得嘉奖。*”

忒修斯感觉自己的心快要跳出胸膛，眼前的人并没有对他的迷恋表现出反感厌恶，甚至邀请他到家里小酌，他不知道这只是出于绅士的良好修养，还是意味着他渴望的某些事情有可能成真。  
这是一间狭小的公寓，空间不大却被收拾得整整齐齐，屋子的主人显然是个生活极其规律且做事井井有条的人。忒修斯走进客厅，仔细地看着茶几上那张素描像的落款，“N.A.W.”忒修斯念了出来，“这是你的名字吗？”  
“纽特·维斯福德，”纽特端着两杯酒走了过来，“随便乱画的，见笑了。”  
“哪里的话，你画得真好！”忒修斯接过酒杯，“恕我好奇，能问问A是指什么吗？”  
“一个傻乎乎的中间名而已。”  
“你让我更好奇了。”忒修斯笑道。  
“好吧，既然你执意要问，”纽特举起杯子抿了一口，“我妈妈一直想要个女孩，我在她肚子里的时候就给我起好了名字，阿尔忒弥斯，可惜我让她失望了。”  
“很适合你。”  
“什么？”  
“阿尔忒弥斯，”忒修斯抬起头直视纽特的眼睛，“那天你回过头看我的时候，好像整个世界都模糊了，那个瞬间我听不到任何声音、也看不见任何东西，只有你在我眼前闪闪发光，就像月亮一样。”  
“哈哈哈哈，斯卡曼德先生，你真会说话。”  
“呃，所以你就住在这儿吗？”忒修斯为自己的莽撞而尴尬，讪讪地摸了摸鼻子。  
“不，只是个避难所，我想逃出来的时候就会来这里。”  
“逃出来？从哪儿逃？”  
“想参观一下吗，我的避难所？”纽特避而不答。  
“乐意至极。”

忒修斯跟着纽特走过厨房和小小的书房，又走向卧室。他快被自己砰砰的心跳声震聋，尽管他努力告诉自己不要想多，可内心依然不受控制地叫嚣着想要某些亲密的触碰。  
“不要对我抱有任何期待，*”纽特突然开口，“我会让你失望的。*”  
忒修斯闻言收住了那些桃色的幻想，他忍不住怀疑纽特会读心。  
纽特打开卧室的门，忒修斯看到一张简单的床，一个木质床头柜和没有柜门的衣柜，接着他看到一套军装整齐地挂在衣柜里。  
“噢，天哪，你也是——”  
“看吧，就说会让你失望的。”纽特换上一副严肃的表情，向忒修斯伸出一只手，“重新认识一下吧，纽特·维斯福德，陆军中尉，他们派我来紧急训练你们，明天我就会到岗。”  
“中、中尉，”忒修斯顿时想钻到地里，他居然对自己的上司有那样的非分之想，“非常抱歉，我不知道——”  
“不用道歉，”纽特噗嗤一声笑了，“你真是个老实的孩子。”  
“呃，我……”忒修斯羞红了脸，郁闷地垂下头。  
“我想你差不多该回军营了吧？”  
“噢，是的，是的。”  
忒修斯同手同脚地走到门口，像个滑稽的提线木偶。  
“放松点，军士，”纽特拍拍他的背，“我们还要相处好长时间呢。”  
忒修斯从这句话里听到了希望，他再次找回了勇气：“明天有场音乐会，我能邀请您一起吗？”  
“如果我没什么事要忙的话。”

1942年，北非，纽特终于收到了一封信。  
他们在德军的炮火中节节败退，被迫转攻为守，形势十分艰难，那封信就在这时送到，纽特看到信封上的字迹，难得露出了久违的笑容。  
“真是奇了。”维尔啧啧道。  
“什么奇了？”  
“你呀。这个神秘人之前给你写了不少信，也从没见你寄出去一封回信，我还猜是某个你不在意的纠缠不放的姑娘呢，后来你再也没收到信——这得有快一年了吧？我以为你终于摆脱她了，结果呢，看看你，收到信又高兴得跟什么似的，”维尔拍了拍他的肩，“要是你心里也有她，就回个信吧，人家对你一片真心呢。”  
“你懂什么。”纽特摇摇头，坐到一边拆开信。

“亲爱的纽特：  
真抱歉，我还是害得你担心了吧？请原谅我隔了这么长时间才给你写信，空战结束后伦敦的邮政系统又花了些时间才恢复，估计送到你身边还要不少日子。之前我被紧急调走去负责空军的通信，德国佬炸掉我们几个指挥基地，人手严重紧缺，那段时间真是疯了，我们只能没日没夜地培训，在几周内学会那些飞行术语，然后上阵指挥。听说你的部队要去北非，估计现在你已经到那儿了？务必注意安全，我还在等你回来。  
爱你的  
忒修斯”

“写的什么呀？”维尔试图凑过来看。  
“管好你自己的事情，上尉。”纽特把信拍到桌上。  
“长官，格雷上尉让您过去一趟。”

“一直守在这里不是个办法，”格雷翘着二郎腿看着他，“上面已经在计划反攻，你带一队人想办法摸出去探探情况。”  
“我们现在在包围圈里，周围全是沙漠，根本没有藏身之处，您是在让我们出去送死！”  
“你不会在害怕吧，维斯福德中尉？”格雷眯起眼盯着他，“你们今晚出发，就这样，解散。”

他们没能去成音乐会，迪格比准尉的宝贝钟被偷了，那家伙封锁了营地，带着人搜查每一个士兵的行李。  
“每个人都有嫌疑，给我搜仔细了！那个钟是维多利亚女王在克里米亚战争结束后赐给我祖先的，代表着荣誉！*”  
“看看他那趾高气昂的样子，”珀西低声说，“总有一天我要干掉他。”  
“你要干掉的人多了，先想想怎么搞定布兰德利吧。”忒修斯揶揄道。  
结果迪格比闹了个大乌龙，那钟只是被送去清洗了而已，士兵来报告的时候他正搜到忒修斯和珀西的宿舍，俩人用尽全身力气才憋住没笑出声。  
周末纽特坐在船上听忒修斯讲起这事，也只是微微勾起嘴角，他正对着水面出神，一只手随意地拨弄着水流。  
“你的眼睛，长官”忒修斯忍不住问，“为什么总是那么悲伤呢？”  
“你撑船的技术很不错。”回避问题显然是纽特的特长。  
“谢谢夸奖，长官。我家住在泰晤士河畔，我从九岁起就开始把平底船了。*”忒修斯露出一个得意的表情。  
“叫纽特就行。在外面没必要在意这些称呼。”  
“纽特，”忒修斯柔声念出这个名字，仿佛那是世上最动人的音符，“你从来不在意在这些对吗，这些身份、头衔，每次出来你都不穿军装。”  
“那不过是套引人注目的小丑戏服。你们穿着军装大摇大摆，无非是想给自己挂块牌子，上面写着‘嘿姑娘们看这里，这儿有帅气迷人的士兵’。”  
“你好像把什么都看得很透彻，但你本人却很难懂。”  
“我就当这是赞美了。”纽特笑笑。  
“对了，下周我要休假回家，珀西也去，想一起吗？”忒修斯试探着问，“来见见我的父母，我姐姐也从加拿大回来了。*”  
“你是在拉拢上级吗？”纽特抬眼看着他。  
“不不不，”忒修斯连连摆手，“我，你，你不是说在外面不用在意这些……”  
“你在别人面前也老是这么紧张吗？”纽特叹了口气，“告诉我地址。”

“这是我最信得过的部下，法尔布雷斯。”维尔带来一个士兵，“让他跟你去，我放心。”  
“你对我的人这么没信心？”纽特半开玩笑地抬起头。  
“咱俩好歹也是从这场破战开始就在一个屋檐下共事了，万一你死在外面，都不知道他们会换个什么鸟人来，你还是完完整整回来的好。”  
“谢了。”

小队在夜色中摸黑前进，他们绕着德军驻地爬了半圈，试图收集些有用的情报，纽特不时停下来捞出望远镜，借着昏暗的月光艰难地画下记录。迎面走来一支巡逻的德军，他们只得趴在沙丘后谨慎观察。  
“这差事可真够呛。”法尔布雷斯悄声道。  
“你本可以不来。”纽特全神贯注地盯着前方的士兵，试图数清人数。  
“您也许不认得我，长官，但我记得你。”法尔布雷斯说，“两年前，我们在撤退的时候，有个孩子被炸倒了，我看到你冲了过去。那孩子已经没救了，你甚至不知道他是谁，但你让他抓紧你的手，安慰他，和他说了很多。”  
“从那一刻起我就知道，您是值得追随的人。”  
“这话可别让维尔听到，他准要埋怨我挖他墙脚。”纽特稍微支起身子，“好了，他们人不多，大概六七个，阵型也很松散，没什么戒备。”  
“蒂波尔、普莱斯，你们搞定左边的，法尔布雷斯，你跟我搞定右边，道格拉斯留在这观察情况，如果必要回去呼叫支援。”  
枪声在大漠里格外刺耳，蒂波尔太过紧张，没等纽特下令就扣动了扳机，德军闻声齐刷刷地转向那边，纽特不得不从藏身处冲出来吸引火力。一切都发生得太快，子弹飞过来的瞬间，周围的动静好像突然变成了慢镜头，纽特听见法尔布雷斯的叫喊被拉扯得很长，看到几个德军在他面前缓缓倒下，接着一阵锥心的剧痛从左肩传来。

“他会来吗？”珀西懒洋洋靠在忒修斯家的阳台上，“我看你别白等了，况且你要怎么跟家人解释你带个上司回家？”  
“他不是会食言的人，不用担心，我爸爸和爷爷都可欢迎军官了。”铃声就在这时响了，忒修斯一跃而起，“看吧，他来了！”  
“所以你真的住在岛上，”纽特看着他，眼里有些可以说是俏皮的情绪，“我还以为你在捉弄我。”  
“我绝不会那么做，”忒修斯回过头，“看哪，我的家人都出来迎接你了。”  
“这么隆重？”  
“我家可不常有中尉来访。”

“维斯福德中尉，真没想到您愿意光临寒舍。”  
“斯卡曼德先生，请不要拘礼，叫我纽特就好。”  
“噢，纽特，我就欣赏你这样事业有成又将礼貌的年轻人。”斯卡曼德夫人爽朗地笑道，“你的家人一定都像你一样可爱。”  
“我没有家人，”纽特平静得像在说别人的事，“我爸爸在我出生前就离世了，我妈妈在我四岁那年走了。*”  
“真对不起！我不知道！”斯卡曼德夫人连忙道歉，“那你一定要生几个孩子，孩子是最好的礼物。”  
“是有这么一说，不过我不太认同把孩子带到世上却不能保证陪伴他们，让他们不受伤害。*”  
场面陷入尴尬的沉默，斯卡曼德夫人有些局促地转移话题：  
“克利夫，你不是说要忒修斯帮你组装电视吗？你要看什么来着？”

纽特坐在草地上，看着忒修斯爬上屋顶摆弄天线，道恩在屋外大声向他传达斯卡曼德先生的指令。  
“往南一点！南！”“现在又过了！回来点！”“噢，你又转过了！”  
“这样可以了吗？”忒修斯顶着烈日一脸崩溃。

忒修斯不经意低下头，与纽特的目光相遇，阳光下的大男孩冲他绽开一个灿烂的笑容，纽特的大脑自动做出反应，咧开嘴回应他。忒修斯很快转身继续和天线较劲，纽特愣了愣，抬手摸向自己的脸，触到一个放松的弧度。他本来坐在树荫下，远远看着这温馨日常的生活场景，那是另一种人生，是他以为自己永远不会也不想拥有的人生，但忒修斯就坐在那里，坐在阴阳交界处，身前是阳光，背后是阴影，摆渡人划着船发出邀请，于是纽特起身追随他走进光明的世界。

“需要帮忙吗？”  
“已经搞定了。”忒修斯冲他挤挤眼，顺着梯子爬了下来。  
“走吧，希望你对张伯伦的废话感兴趣。”忒修斯朝屋里一偏头，做了个鬼脸，“我爸非要看，拗不过他。”

“快送他去医疗队！”法尔布雷斯和蒂波尔抬着纽特冲进营地。  
“怎么回事？”  
“遇到巡逻的德国佬。”法尔布雷斯喘着粗气答道。  
医疗兵很快抬着担架赶来，其中一个看到了纽特手里紧紧攥着的本子：“这是什么？”  
“中尉画的勘察草图。”  
“放心吧，兄弟，”维尔俯身从他手中抽出笔记本，“我会去交给上尉。”

医疗兵抬着担架摇摇晃晃地跑走，纽特的意识也跟着晃晃悠悠地飘到半空。眼前有些忽明忽暗的光斑，好像阳光透过树叶洒下，他被从担架上抬起，一股力量拽着他骤然上升，要带他飞到很远的地方去，回忆的画面在他身边飞速掠过，最终定格在一个瞬间。他看到自己坐在忒修斯家的沙发上，忒修斯斜靠在他身边，窗外人影绰绰，隐约能听到阵阵嬉闹声。

“为什么？”他听到自己这么问。  
“你觉得为什么？”忒修斯轻声反问。  
“我不知道。”纽特感到喉咙一阵干涩，像被什么东西哽住。  
“纽特，你难道没发现吗？”忒修斯看着他，双眼在黑暗中闪烁，“我们其实很像。”  
“我十岁的时候，撞见我妈妈出轨，这事我一直埋在心里，我觉得我有责任保护这个家的完整。今早，就在你来之前，我去游泳，又看到妈妈在和那个男人挥手。”  
“我一直没有从这件事的阴影里走出来，我对组成家庭感到畏惧，我害怕要再次拼命维系一个家，害怕未来支离破碎。”  
“你懂我的感受，不是吗，纽特？”  
忒修斯抓住纽特的肩膀，眼里的热切几乎把他灼伤。纽特垂着头，没有答话，也没有挣脱，忒修斯一点点向他靠近，两人之间的空气迅速升温。  
“抱歉，”在忒修斯即将贴上他的唇时纽特闪身躲开，“我，我得去睡了，晚饭的时候我喝了太多红酒。”  
“你可以，呃，住我的房间，我，嗯，我睡沙发，”忒修斯磕磕巴巴地说，“珀西占了客房，道恩也回来了，没有多余的房间了。”  
“不，没事，我们俩挤挤凑合一晚就行，”纽特的语气听上去很轻松，仿佛刚才的一切都没发生，“哪有让主人睡沙发的道理。”

纽特坐在床上，努力平复自己狂乱的心跳，忒修斯吻过来的时候他心里产生了一种从未有过的期待，他知道自己必须得逃走，否则就会被某种他一直在努力避开的危险的情愫捕获。他静静地坐了一会儿，听见客厅里有人在小声说话，下意识走到门边把耳朵贴了上去。

“……所以，我亲爱的弟弟，你到底喜欢什么？”是道恩的声音。  
忒修斯没有回答，纽特的心跳又开始加速，他攥紧拳头，手心都出了汗。  
“纽特，”良久的沉默后，忒修斯终于开口，“我喜欢纽特。”

纽特听见什么东西在脑子里轰隆一声炸开了花，接着到处乱窜，把他的理智搅成一锅浆糊，他感觉自己刚吞下一块石头，扯着他的肚子沉甸甸往下坠，迫使他跪倒在地上。纽特痛苦地捂住耳朵，忒修斯的话在他耳边不断回响，就像影院的立体环绕声，赶也赶不走。

你不能这么做，你不能，纽特一遍又一遍地默念，说给忒修斯，也说给自己。

“再给他加点吗啡，”军医挨个查看伤员，“这个也是。”  
纽特感觉他停在自己面前，似乎是仔细看了看，“这个不用了，把他抬出去吧。”  
一声死亡的宣判，纽特听见天崩地裂，世界像万花筒一样在他眼前交错旋转，开出五颜六色的花，他又被抬起来，坐在万花筒里飘啊飘，然后被重重丢下，旋转的花离他越来越远，他感觉自己落到什么东西上，幻象消失了，世界重新变得清晰，他眨眨眼，发现自己坐在忒修斯的床上，已经换上了睡衣。

门外的脚步声越来越近，他连忙钻进被子闭上眼睛。卧室的门被轻轻推开，忒修斯蹑手蹑脚地走进来，小心翼翼地爬上床，生怕吵醒了他。纽特意识到自己犯了个错误，他匆忙之中忘了翻过身背对忒修斯，现在忒修斯躺下了，他们变成脸对脸的暧昧姿势。忒修斯在看他，纽特能感觉到，这让他的睫毛不受控制地颤动起来。  
“做噩梦了吗？”忒修斯伸手轻抚他的眉间，“别担心，你在这里很安全。”  
忒修斯好心办了坏事，他的触碰让纽特抖得更厉害了，他感觉自己的睫毛像冬日寒风中颤颤巍巍的树叶。  
忒修斯飞快地收回了手：“我以为你睡着了，对不起。”  
纽特只得睁开眼睛。  
“是我吵醒你了吗？”  
纽特摇摇头。  
“我还是转过去吧。”  
“……别。”

两人静静地对视，忒修斯的眼里有一汪灰蓝色的海，纽特怀疑自己就要溺死在里面。

“纽特，”忒修斯捧住他的脸，“纽特。”

纽特怔怔地看着忒修斯靠近，好像他刚刚念的不是他的名字而是一句咒语，一句能解除他所有心防的魔咒。

纽特闭上眼睛——忒修斯吻住了他。

一缕阳光照进二十八年的极夜，忒修斯的手每碰到一处，就有一块冰融化成春水，在纽特身体里潺潺流动。温度迅速升上去，暖阳变成烈日，冰水被烤干，极地变成沙漠，欲望的火苗将纽特点燃。

纽特紧紧搂着忒修斯的脖子和他接吻，唇舌交缠激起一串炙热的浪花，忒修斯急切地扯开两人的睡衣，连同碍事的被子一起丢到床下，他们赤裸着滚在一起，胡乱抚摸对方滚烫的肌肤，忒修斯的手一路往下，触到纽特逐渐抬头的欲望，纽特绷直了脚尖，喉咙里泄出一声呻吟。忒修斯在他身上轻啄，像个虔诚的信徒在亲吻主的塑像。

“你真美，纽特。”忒修斯看着他，突然想起了什么，显得有些手足无措，“我呃，我没有，那些东西，怎么办？”

纽特对着他笑，笑得阳光灿烂无比温柔：

“没关系，忒修斯，你不会伤到我。”

手指探进后穴的瞬间纽特弯起了膝盖，这具身体从未被人开拓，陌生的异物感让他无所适从。

“如果不舒服就告诉我。”忒修斯看着他，眼里满是担忧。

“我很好。”纽特抬手揉了揉他的发。

甬道被一寸寸填满，忒修斯弯起手指在里面轻柔地搅动，好像在开辟一条路，他铺好基石，又加进一根指头，拥挤的甬道渐渐被拓宽，不曾有人踏足的领域打开了大门。

忒修斯抽出手指，扶着阴茎缓缓插入，纽特条件反射地扬起头，看到透过窗帘撒在天花板上的灯光，他用力吸了一口气，收回目光，见忒修斯正专心地盯着两人交合处小心挺入，脸上渗出细密的汗珠。

“你确定没问题吗？我有没有弄疼你？”忒修斯察觉到他的视线，抬头与他对望。

“你做得很好。”

忒修斯终于完全进入了他，先是小幅度的抽动，慢慢地加快了动作。他们交换一个又一个吻，纽特坐进忒修斯怀里，让两人贴合得更紧，忒修斯托起他的臀又放下，纽特在他身上起起落落，把手插进他发间，像漂浮在海上的人抓紧救命的浮标。

“阿尔忒弥斯，”忒修斯呢喃道，“我的月亮。”

他们的身体无比契合，不像第一次做，倒像多年的老夫老妻，忒修斯轻而易举地找到纽特的敏感点，温柔又坚定地一下下撞上去，纽特不得不捂住嘴防止自己大叫出声，忒修斯掰开他的手，用唇把他的呻吟堵回去。纽特脱力地倒回床上，忒修斯欺身压上来，紧紧扣住他的手，下身用力顶得更深，恨不得把他揉进骨子里。

“忒修斯，”纽特被快感逼到几近窒息，“我觉得我要……”

忒修斯知道他的意思，拉着他的手往身下探，握住他勃起的阴茎，纽特简直快要发疯，忒修斯的手和他的手交叠在一起抚慰着他的欲望，他已经分不清是自己在带着忒修斯动作还是忒修斯在带着他动作，浊白的精液喷涌而出，溅在两人的小腹上。

“天哪，”纽特喘着粗气从空白中恢复，“希望我没有弄脏你的床单。”

忒修斯笑着从他身体里退出，转身从床头柜上抽了几张纸，替两人清理干净。

“床单完好无损，”他在纽特额上落下一个吻，“睡吧。”

“不继续吗？那你……”

“我不能射在你里面，那样你要弄干净会很麻烦，”忒修斯捡起被子重新给他盖好，“放心，我自己能解决。”

纽特躺在床上，闭着眼回忆刚才的一切，激情褪去后寒冰再度冻结，卧室里空空荡荡，他明知道忒修斯只是去了厕所，却还是止不住感到恐惧，他感觉自己又变成孤零零一个人，到头来还是逃不脱孤单的宿命。

忒修斯回来的时候，纽特把自己缩成一团背对着他，忒修斯试图搂住他，但他只是把自己团得死紧。

“纽特，”忒修斯轻声说，“别怕，我在这里，永远都在。”

回忆戛然而止，所有的幻象突然消失，变成刺眼的光线，意识回到纽特的身体，刺骨的疼痛从左肩传遍全身。他感觉自己被丢到了什么地方，也许多半已经在这里躺了好几天，他口干舌燥，无法动弹，被前所未有的绝望包裹，他就要这样无人问津地死去，再也不能回到他的忒修斯身边。

就在这时，一个人走到他身边蹲下，那人伸手试图摘下他的颈牌，纽特拼命撑开一缝眼皮，看到法尔布雷斯的脸。一股前所未有的强烈的求生欲冲上他的大脑，他不能死在这个地方，忒修斯还在等着他，他必须回去。

“帮帮我。”纽特用尽全身力气从牙缝里挤出一句话。

法尔布雷斯不知是被吓到了还是没有听见，愣在原地没动。

“帮帮我。”纽特拼尽全力也只能微微翕动嘴唇，像一条离水太久只能微微挣动的鱼。

“帮帮我。”纽特挣扎着提高了音量，他不能错过这个机会。

法尔布雷斯一把抱起了他，跌跌撞撞地走了回去。

“忒修斯。”纽特闭上眼，失去了意识。

纽特在日光里旋转，旋转……然后再次回到忒修斯的卧室。

“我绝不会弃你而去。”他听到忒修斯坚定的声音。

接着他放松蜷缩的身体，被忒修斯揽进怀里。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“我不明白他为什么突然不愿意见我了，”忒修斯郁闷地擦着靴子，“我们明明心意相通。”  
“看开点吧，我早就说过你们俩没可能的。”珀西一脸无奈。  
“不，我一定要问个清楚。”  
“真拿你没办法，谁让我们是好兄弟呢？”珀西摇摇头，“我想到个主意。”

第二天忒修斯和布兰德利军士长出现在军官办公室里。布兰德利是个死板教条的烦人精，他把那本厚厚的军队规章全背了下来，哪怕他们没扣好上衣扣子也能背出一条律法，威胁要把他们拉去见长官——这恰好方便忒修斯趁机见到纽特。

两天后忒修斯又被拉去报道了，之后又是一次，在他一周内第四次被拉去训话时，克罗斯准尉，他的直属上司，白眼都快翻到天上去了——一半是烦他，一半是烦布兰德利。  
“斯卡曼德中士，你最近经常出现在这里，能解释一下为什么这么频繁地犯错吗？”没等布兰德利开口，纽特先说话了。  
忒修斯迎上纽特的目光，那双灰绿色的眼睛直直望进他心里，有一瞬间忒修斯觉得他其实什么都知道。于是他深吸一口气说道：  
“我很想你，你不愿意见我，我想不出还有什么别的方式能见到你，我爱你，当初在剧院的时候我就爱上了你的背影，我会永远爱——*”  
“我很抱歉。*”纽特开口打断了他。  
“所以这些都是你计划好的，斯卡曼德中士？*”布兰德利一脸难以置信，这种大胆而不道德的举动无疑对他造成了巨大的冲击，“所有这些违规的举措就为了让我送你到维斯福德中尉面前？”  
“军士长，你可以出去了，把他交给我来处理。”纽特平静地说。  
“……遵命。”布兰德利显然无法理解刚刚发生的一切，浑身僵硬地退出了房间。  
“克罗斯准尉。”  
“是，长官，我刚想起还有点事。”克罗斯一溜烟跑走了。

“斯卡曼德中士，你多大了？”纽特问道。  
“马上20岁了，中尉。”  
“从没谈过恋爱吧？”  
“没有，中尉。”  
“等你到28岁的时候就会明白，爱情不是冲动的儿戏。”  
“我以性命发誓，”忒修斯举起三根手指，“我对你的感情绝不是一时冲动。”  
“我要走了，忒修斯。”纽特突然叫他的名字，“据说他们终于决定对德国宣战，我马上就要到前线去。”  
“我和你一起去！”  
“那不是你该去的地方，忒修斯，”纽特转头看向窗外，避开他的目光，“也许你会被派去做文书、做教员或者监听电报，但绝不是去战场。”  
“……那我就等你回来。”  
“别犯傻了，”纽特叹道，“你可以回去了，刚才的对话没有发生过。”  
“可是——”  
“解散，中士。”

“亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯：  
这是你离开的第三个月，我犹豫了很久该不该给你写信，但我实在忍不住担心。你还好吗？我想你现在应该已经奔赴前线了，我曾经很向往爸爸和爷爷说的那些英雄事迹，你知道的，这也是我入伍服役的原因，可我大概注定和那种场面无缘，他们说我没有资格上前线去。办公室的工作实在是枯燥乏味，请回信给我说说战场上的情况吧。  
爱你的  
忒修斯”

纽特坐在病床上安静地看着信，隐约听到有人在向医生打听他的名字，便迅速把信收进盒子。

“看看这是谁，”格雷上尉走到他的床前坐下，“大难不死的幸运儿。”  
“长官。”纽特低头示意——他的手打着绷带，没法敬礼。  
“你被晋升了，回家两周，然后在伦敦做一份文书工作。”格雷笑道，“维斯福德，回家吧，没人会觉得你在逃避责任。*”  
“我们什么时候进攻？”纽特把一叠扑克在桌上摊开。  
“你不会接受那份工作，是吗？”格雷站起来，“好吧，我会批准你归队，但把你这些乱七八糟的迷信东西都扔了吧，如果想相信什么，就相信你手下的士兵，这样我们才能在战争里活下来。*”  
“这不是战争，长官，这只是在探究人类堕落的极限。*”  
“那样的话，你为什么还要回来？*”  
“每个人都有想逃避的事。”  
“什么事恐怖到让你宁愿回到战场？”

纽特笑了笑，没有答话。

当纽特收到第一封来信的时候，他其实有些意外。他没料到自己会收到什么，他以为这段时间的疏远足够忒修斯这个年纪的人忘掉他找到新欢，但显然忒修斯并不像他想得那么容易放弃，他把信看了又看，意识到自己似乎该写封回信。  
“亲爱的忒修斯：  
谢谢你的来信，不用担心，我很好，但我恐怕战争的真面目要让你失望。这里只有不分白天昼夜的炮火，还有血腥、汗臭和泥泞。能留下英雄事迹的只是太少一部分人，更多的是被炸得支离破碎的残肢，或是被子弹打得千疮百孔的躯体，浑身脏泥，随便挖个坑掩埋，竖上一个粗陋的十字架，运气好点的还能留给家人一块勋章，运气不好的就此长眠异国他乡，没人知道他们的牺牲，没人会记得他们。  
或许你收到信后会觉得文书工作其实挺不错吧？  
纽特”

这是第一封回信。事实上这封信没能寄出去，纽特看着空白的信封，提着笔顿了很久，最后还是把信收进盒子。他不能这么轻易地陷入一段感情去，尤其对方是忒修斯，他很清楚自己会万劫不复。纽特决定把冷落坚持到底，反正战事还长，忒修斯总会放弃。他就这样想着，又收到了第二封信：

“亲爱的纽特：  
过去的几个月我每天都要检查两遍信箱，怀疑邮差把你的回信弄丢了。是我唐突的称呼让你生气了吗？真对不起，我本该想到你不喜欢阿尔忒弥斯这个名字的，我以为——算了，你也不喜欢提起那个晚上。说说我的工作吧，前几天我被派去给一群即将上战场的小子们演讲，真是可笑的安排，叫一个没资格上战场的人去给他们做动员。那些小子们都和我当年一样，毛毛躁躁的，叽叽喳喳问我战场上要做什么，我也只能对着我从报纸上抄下来的内容说，希望那些报道和真实的情况不会差得太离谱。不知道这些小子们会不会加入你的部队？  
问问你的新兵，有没有听过忒修斯的动员演讲，如果听过我说话的人能去到你身边，我也会感觉离你近了一点。  
爱你的  
忒修斯”

忒修斯小心翼翼的措辞让纽特忍不住发笑，他们一家人似乎都是这样直率又温柔，纽特想起那天斯卡曼德夫人被他不要孩子的言论卡住后尴尬地转换话题的样子。这次的回信他没再犹豫，之后的每一封信也都是，他渐渐把给忒修斯写的不会寄出的回信当作了某种日记，他可以对他的“忒修斯”畅所欲言、尽情宣泄，想到什么说什么，他在信里痛斥战争的残酷与黑暗，想象这些无法对战友说出的话全被忒修斯听了进去。

“亲爱的忒修斯：  
战争进行得越久，我越明白所谓的荣誉都是扯淡。到了现在，正义与否对我而言早就不再重要，这里没有正邪或对错，只有死亡，不间断的死亡。很久之前你问过我这里有没有听过你演讲的孩子，我没给你回复，但我确实找到了，而今天我眼睁睁看着他在我面前被炸得开膛破肚，我能做的只有陪他说话，让他走得不那么害怕。上尉和我说战争结束后会建一个巨大的纪念碑，刻满牺牲战士的名字，可说真的，除了他的家人，有谁会去仔细看那一个个名字呢？没人会知道这个十八九岁的孩子在异国他乡以一副怎样惨烈的样子死去，没人会知道有千千万万个孩子像他一样死去，历史上最终留下的只有正义的胜利和光荣，可这背后的代价是无数的牺牲……”

类似的信还有很多，就算纽特没寄出任何一封，忒修斯的信也总会寄来，仿佛他确实听到了他心里的话似的，于是纽特的内心的痛苦也得到抚慰了。

1943年，纽特回到战场，维尔一边骂着见鬼了一边握紧了他的手，法尔布雷斯在一边向他微笑示意。  
“谢谢你，法尔布雷斯。”  
“不用谢我，长官，还是维尔上尉叫我去看看你的。”  
“别听他放屁，是他主动要求要去的。你是怎么说的来着，法尔布雷斯？‘去看看他，为他祈祷*’？”维尔连连摆手，“对了，听说他们本想让你退下去干文书，你怎么不去？”  
纽特看他俩互相打趣，不禁勾起嘴角：“那里的同事可比不上你们一半有趣。”

北非的德军已经投降，上面在紧锣密鼓地安排登陆西西里岛的计划，估计很快就要发动攻击，纽特的部队在驻扎地严阵以待。这可以算是难得的休息时光，除了每天的训练之外暂时不需要担心突如其来的袭击，战士们的情绪也不免松懈了些，纽特逮住几个在训练中偷懒的士兵，严厉地训斥了他们一顿：“登陆可能就在下周，甚至就在明天！你们就打算以这幅样子去突袭吗？给我打起精神来！”  
几个士兵大气都不敢出，赶紧认认真真投入训练。“他可真是个怪人！一会和蔼可亲得像头羔羊，一会凶神恶煞得像头恶狼。”在他走远后，一个士兵小声说。  
“他和我们一样，”法尔布雷斯看着他的背影，“只是想早点结束战争*。”

纽特当然还是把他那堆“乱七八糟的玩意儿”带来了，每天在他那间姑且称之为办公室的临时搭建的简陋屋子里捣鼓。这天他正在画一副速写，维尔又一次把头凑了过来：  
“这是谁啊？”  
“你嘴里的‘神秘人’。”这次纽特没有再遮掩，大大方方给他看，他画的是坐在房顶摆弄天线的忒修斯，即使六年过去，那天的忒修斯依然在他心里闪闪发亮。  
“……是个‘他’？我一直以为是个姑娘。”维尔愣了愣，倒也没显出多惊讶。  
“嗯，”纽特点起一支烟，“你不觉得奇怪吗？一个男性爱上另一个？”  
“这有什么的，现在这种事情已经越来越多了。”维尔满不在乎，“我说你之前一直为什么藏着掖着，原来是为这个。这事确实有点复杂，但也没那么复杂，如果你介意或者不喜欢他，就和他说清楚。”  
“问题不在我不喜欢他，维尔，”纽特长长地吐出一口烟，“问题在我喜欢他。”  
“你把我搞糊涂了，这有什么问题？”  
“凡事都有所保留，包括强烈的愿望。*”纽特垂下眼眸，“我太渴望和他相伴，这反而让我畏惧。我从未如此依赖一个人，我不知道陷进去会怎么样。”  
“别想那么多，老兄，你我该比任何人都明白人生苦短，有些东西就该趁有机会的时候抓住。”  
“我知道，所以我才更不能接受他，”纽特苦笑，“如果我回不去，他还可以找新的人。”  
“你真是个自以为是的混蛋。他不想放下你是他乐意，你有什么资格替他做决定？”

纽特没再答话，维尔摇着头走了出去。

忒修斯的信依旧源源不断地寄来，纽特甚至怀疑他也和自己抱着同样的想法，把信笺当成倾诉心里话的小天地，不同的是忒修斯的信送到了他手上，而且总在絮絮叨叨的吐槽之余诉说绵绵不绝的爱意。

“亲爱的纽特：  
还记得珀西吗，我那个同宿舍的兄弟？你来我家那天他也一起来了，那时候他就和我姐姐搞在了一起，说实话我不是没有察觉到，但我以为他们只是玩玩而已，毕竟他俩都是那种浪荡的性子，可你猜怎么着？道恩居然离婚了，带着她的两个孩子从加拿大回来，前两天跑去和珀西扯了证——这可真是疯了！你知道他们怎么说的吗？‘战争让我们意识到要抓住真正的爱情。’一想到他们说这话的样子我鸡皮疙瘩都快掉到地上了！反正我已经告诉珀西我绝对不会叫他姐夫的，这小子别想占我便宜！不过，我一想到道恩从此以后就成了哈普古德太太，这感觉还真奇妙。也许未来的某天你也会成为斯卡曼德先生吗？希望我这句话没有冒犯或者触怒你，我真希望能有那一天，在你的名字后面冠上我的姓。  
爱你的  
忒修斯”

其实纽特也觉得维尔说得对，他就是个混蛋，自以为是又冷酷无比，有时候他都不明白自己是怎么做到如此狠心地把满怀爱意的忒修斯晾在一边不搭理——还一晾就是七年。有一次他写好一封寄给他手下一位阵亡战士的家人的信，考虑了很久要不要干脆把给忒修斯的信也顺道寄出去，可他最终还是把铁盒子盖上了。他写下的那些话，是他打定了主意不会寄出后才放肆地写的，他不知道如果忒修斯收到后会不会被他的真实想法震惊，会不会被吓退离他而去，他当然也知道自己多半是在杞人忧天，更有可能发生的是忒修斯写信安慰他，抚平他内心的裂痕，而这才是他最怕的事——他和忒修斯坠入爱河。他已经习惯了孑然一人，忒修斯却闯进他的世界告诉他“嘿！你不会再孤单了！”这就像有人突然告诉那个古板教条的布兰德利他守着的军规其实根本没人那么在意一样具有冲击力。如果说布兰德利的信仰是循规蹈矩，那孤独终老就是纽特的人生信条，忒修斯打乱了他平平稳稳的人生计划，硬生生把他拉到一条新的轨道上去，他不知道轨道尽头等待他的是幸福的终点还是坠毁的悬崖。他始终不敢迈出那一步，只能把战争当作挡箭牌和借口，可“斯卡曼德先生”这个太具诱惑力的称呼吸引着他，他决定允许自己逃避到战争结束，然后就好好回应忒修斯。

“亲爱的忒修斯：  
我以为战争已经让我变得麻木，你的来信却总能融化我这颗自认坚硬的心。你的话竟然令我憧憬起来：我们会有那一天吗？穿着西装，手挽着手走进洒满花瓣的神圣殿堂，在牧师的见证下说出相伴终身的誓言，牵起对方的手在无名指上套上戒指，然后亲吻？对现在的我而言，这一切都太过遥远。我们刚刚从诺曼底的海岸登陆，没日没夜地忙着推进阵线，每天都有无数人倒下，我甚至不知道我还能不能回到你身边。  
我想我还是先忘掉这虚幻的梦吧。  
你的，  
纽特”

纽特从来不是一个和蔼的长官，他身上确实闪烁着善良和人性的光辉，但绝不会无故仁慈。这天夜里巡逻的时候，他碰上了打瞌睡的法尔布雷斯，纽特瞥到他脚下掉落的信，上前轻轻踢了踢他，法尔布雷斯连忙站起来敬了个礼：  
“长官。”  
“把你的东西捡起来。”纽特低头示意，“我们的士兵白天在前线冲锋陷阵，而你却在这里打瞌睡。在距离德军阵线五十码的阵地上。*”  
法尔布雷斯忙捡起了信，垂着头不敢说话。  
“你知道在站岗的时候睡着了要受到什么惩罚吧，法尔布雷斯？”纽特凝视着他，“移交军事法庭*。”  
“普莱斯军士长明早会带你过来。*”纽特丢下这句话转身走了。

第二天一早，法尔布雷斯早把这事抛到了脑后，他以为纽特只是说着玩玩而已，正当他悠哉悠哉刷着牙时，普莱斯军士长出现在他面前：  
“你准备好了吗，小子？”  
法尔布雷斯想了两秒才反应过来——他不敢相信纽特是认真的，他跟着普莱斯往前走，猜测自己最多就是过去听几句训话。  
到了纽特的办公室门口，普莱斯替他正了正帽子：“注意仪容，进去吧。”

纽特坐在桌边摆弄着扑克牌，法尔布雷斯敲敲门，纽特示意他进来坐下，维尔看见他有些奇怪：  
“出什么事了吗，法尔布雷斯？*”  
“维斯福德中尉要见我，长官。*”法尔布雷斯立在门边。  
“他昨晚站岗的时候了，按规矩该枪毙*。”纽特无比平静地开口，好像在说一件再普通不过的事。  
“你在开玩笑吧，他可是我手下最好的兵。*”维尔晃着酒杯乐呵呵道。  
纽特头也不抬继续摆弄着扑克。

“坐下吧，法尔布雷斯，喝一杯。*”维尔招呼他。  
“不了，谢谢，上尉。*”法尔布雷斯依旧没敢动。  
“坐下。*”维尔给他递了个眼神。  
“我儿子生病了，我妻子来信说这周病情恶化了，是白喉。*” 法尔布雷斯搬来一个椅子坐下，断断续续地说道：“脑子里总挂念这事，说起来好笑，我人在这，心却停在某人那里。*”

纽特抬头看了看他，没有说话。  
“你有孩子吗，长官？*”  
“没有。我没有孩子。*”纽特又低下头，把注意力转回扑克上。  
“我已经有些日子没睡好……*”  
“我有两个士兵在无人区的弹坑里站了三天岗，脚都烂在靴子里了，他们如果睡着了呢？他们也是别人的儿子。*”纽特的语气异常严肃，这令一直笑着的维尔也有些紧张了：  
“得了纽特，差不多就行了吧。”  
“法尔布雷斯，你赌博吗？*”纽特没有理会维尔，把桌上的扑克牌随意地拢成一摞。  
“不，长官，我不相信运气。*”  
“点一下顶上的牌。*”  
“长官？”  
“点一下。*” 纽特维持着把那摞牌举到法尔布雷斯面前的动作。

冷汗顺着法尔布雷斯的额头滑下，他意识到纽特是来真的，而他点到的那张牌将会决定他的生死。

“老天啊，中尉，你无权枪毙他！*他可是我的人！他还救过你的命！”维尔急了。

法尔布雷斯颤抖着伸出手轻轻碰了一下最上面那张牌，纽特拿起来看了片刻：  
“看来老天今天挺照顾你，法尔布雷斯，”纽特把牌翻开丢到桌上，“是黑桃A，代表力量与坚定——没别的事了。*”  
法尔布雷斯和维尔同时松了口气，维尔忙告诉他可以走了，法尔布雷斯敬了个礼，如释重负地退出了办公室。

“这是你安排好吓他的，还是他真的运气好？”维尔显然惊魂未定。  
“‘人在这，心却停在某人那里’*，真是有意思的说法。”纽特答非所问。  
“你这个疯子！不可理喻。”

纽特在忒修斯怀里醒来，被一股强烈的不真实感包围。他怀疑自己几乎就要感到幸福了，但他没有。他尽量小心地从忒修斯的怀抱里挣脱出来，不过显然还是弄醒了忒修斯，他刚打算坐起来忒修斯就睁开了眼睛：  
“纽特？现在几点了。”  
忒修斯带着困意的嗓音和迷糊的表情让纽特差点控制不住要吻他，他伸手碰了碰忒修斯的脸，柔声道：  
“我没想吵醒你的，还早呢，再睡会吧。”  
“不，我也该起了，我在家的时候每天早上都要起来游泳。”忒修斯打了个哈欠，看上去慵懒又惬意，“不过我想在我们起来前还差一道工序。”  
纽特疑惑地望着他，忒修斯咧开嘴冲他张开双臂：  
“不过来给你的恋人一个早安吻吗？”

纽特觉得自己被忒修斯击中了心脏，他情不自禁靠了过去，在忒修斯的怀里与他交换一个深吻。然后他如梦初醒地反应过来自己刚刚做了什么——他差一点就陷了进去。忒修斯的爱是那么自然而热烈，充斥着浓情蜜意，令纽特想到猪笼草：用动人的香气将他诱捕，再让他跌进牢笼等待被吞噬的命运。他下意识地想要逃。

洗漱完毕后，忒修斯果然到河里去了，纽特在草地上看着他在河里时隐时现的身影——那具躯体的美好线条他前夜刚刚亲身触碰过，他甩甩头及时止住了遐想，决意不能让自己陷进去。从斯卡曼德家出来后，纽特就坚持要先回去，忒修斯虽然一头雾水，但也没有勉强他，自己和珀西到城里去玩。纽特站在原地，直到看见两人有说有笑地消失在街角，才吐出一句无声的“对不起。”

敞开心扉这件事，他就是做不到。

盟军一路向法国境内推进，他们的目标是攻下卡昂。原计划在登陆当天就要达成这一目标，但他们严重低估了德军第12装甲师的实力，他们被挡在卡昂之外接近一个月，经历大大小小的激战，付出惨重的代价才终于攻进去。他们从凌晨打到日头高挂，士兵们都筋疲力尽地瘫坐着，军士长坐在废墟上点名，在花名册上划去一个个没有回应的名字。纽特被他哽咽着颤抖的嗓音弄得揪心，干脆找了个安静的地方给忒修斯回信——忒修斯不久前寄来的询问他是否在登陆行动中受伤的信还没来得及回，于是他又动笔写道：

“亲爱的忒修斯：  
所有人都在说战争已经接近尾声了，大家坚信德军大势已去，而我们胜券在握，这是事实吗？也许吧，可另一个事实是，德军的实力依然强劲，每一次进攻都伴随着无数战士的牺牲和无辜平民的丧生，我们的队伍高举反法西斯的大旗，高呼着正义向前挺进，而那些倒在旗杆下的人只留下一串串冷冰冰的阵亡数字，看得人触目惊心。今天我们终于攻进了卡昂，这是一条由鲜血铺出来的路。  
我真希望这一切赶紧结束，既为了快点见到你，也为了战场上能少一些亡魂。  
你的，  
纽特”

到了下午，战士们都恢复了精气神，从断壁残垣里扒拉出一切能吃的能喝的，甚至搞到了几桶啤酒，大家聚在一起庆祝这来之不易的胜利，纽特和维尔坐在人堆边，静静听着远处的手下聊天。  
“法尔布雷斯，你儿子怎么样了？*”  
“上帝保佑，他有所好转。*”

纽特听见这话，不觉跟着露出了笑容。

“我以为你不关心这些。”维尔打趣道。  
“我又不是块石头。”

通信兵一溜小跑来到纽特面前，递给他一封信：

“这是您的信，长官。”  
“你真不打算回复一次？”

纽特摇摇头。

“也不知道是谁刚说自己不是块石头。”

就在维尔忙着拿他开涮的时候，纽特看到通信兵停在了法尔布雷斯面前，他暂时放下了手里的信，维尔也跟着他的视线看过去。法尔布雷斯拆开信读了一会，突然浑身颤抖着站了起来。

“天哪，我得过去看看。”维尔忙跑了过去。

法尔布雷斯被围上去安慰的战友们挡住了，纽特定定地看了一会，仰头喝干了杯子里的酒。

战争的步伐不会因为某个士兵痛失爱子而停下。他们的队伍跟着盟军一路向前收复巴黎，又彻底把德军赶出法国，捷报从各地传来，德军已经被先后赶出比利时、意大利和荷兰，东线的苏军也解放了一大片国家和地区，胜利的曙光终于就在前方。战争到这一步渐渐变了味道，往德国境内推进战线的行动渐渐变成某种竞赛，东西两边卯足了劲儿要多抢占一些德国领土。在渡过莱茵河的前夜，八年来第一次，纽特主动提笔给忒修斯写了信，第一次在信封上写了地址。他从回忆中睁开眼，天边已经微微泛白，营地里还是一片寂静。他思考片刻，从怀里掏出一把修细节用的小刻刀，在自己的勋章上捣鼓起来。

太阳升起来了，四周渐渐有了声音。大部分士兵都没有睡着，他们都无比亢奋、斗志昂扬，立志要跨过莱茵河一路冲到柏林去，为自己的国家多争取一些利益。三千门火炮对准河对岸的德军阵地，而他们在火力掩护下乘着登陆艇渡河，冲上岸与德军厮杀。有人在枪林弹雨中倒下，而更多的人则向前冲，纽特看到格雷率领着一堆人在他左侧冲锋，而后一枚炮弹扬起的尘烟让他什么也看不见了。他感觉自己被高高抛起，接着失去了意识。等他再睁开眼，发现夜幕已经降临，他被冲击波甩到一个巨大的弹坑里，河水倒灌进来，淤泥起了很好的缓冲作用，他幸运地没缺胳膊少腿，但他很快发现自己的处境并不乐观：他大半个身子已经陷进淤泥里，而且还在慢慢地往下陷。他眯着眼睛环顾一圈，不远处黑乎乎的泥潭里好像有什么东西在动：

“谁在哪里？”  
“是我，法尔布雷斯。”法尔布雷斯认出了他的声音。  
纽特想起来了，维尔的队伍和他是挨在一起的：  
“还有谁掉下来了吗？维尔呢？”  
“我不知道还有谁，长官，但我估计这里还活着的只有咱俩了。”  
“你还好吗？有没有受伤？”  
“我感觉不到我的腿，我想它们大概不太好。”

他们安静了一会，纽特试着把自己从淤泥里拔出来，却根本使不上劲。寒意渐渐侵袭他的身体，他觉得自己得说点什么保持清醒。

“法尔布雷斯？”  
“我在，长官，”法尔布雷斯轻哼了一声，“我现在开始感觉到疼了，我的腿，我猜至少有一条被炸断了。”  
“我给你讲个故事吧，法尔布雷斯，”纽特叹了口气，“分散一点注意。”  
“杰克，我的名字是杰克。”  
“好的，杰克。想听听我的故事吗？”  
“我洗耳恭听。”

纽特头一次向人讲述这件事，他不停地讲，从八年前的初遇讲到前几天收到的最后一封信，讲到口干舌燥，讲到明月高悬——潮水也在这时候开始漫上来。

“我是个混蛋，杰克，有个人那么爱我，我却因为害怕而从未给他回应。现在我们都要死在这了，我永远无法亲口告诉他我的歉意与爱意。”  
“我生个了儿子，一个漂亮的男孩，约翰，他曾是我最美好的部分。*但他在病痛中离世的时候我却没在他身边，我也是个混蛋。”  
“人生没有别的，长官，”杰克停下来喘了口气，剧痛使他难以忍受，“只有爱与被爱。*”

又是沉默，两人都没有再说话，水面一点点升高了。

“你有活下去的理由，长官，还有人在等你。”杰克开口道，“你想办法到我这儿来，用我借力，只要爬出淤泥就能借着涨潮游出去了。”  
“别说瞎话，你还有妻子呢。”  
“这是最好的选择，长官，你比我年轻，也比我优秀，你才是值得活下去的那一个。”  
“不，杰克，不。”  
“长官，忒修斯需要你，不是吗？”  
“杰克，我不会同意的。”  
“如果我俩都死在这，那我们就是两个混蛋，你出去了，至少我们还有一个人不是混蛋。”杰克说话已经十分吃力，每说一句都要停下来歇半天，“拜托了，纽特。活下去，这也是我的愿望。”  
纽特沉默了一会儿，试探着在泥泞里摸索，摸到一个冷冰冰硬邦邦的东西，他努力告诉自己这多半只是一根树枝或者掉下来的枪而不是某个战友的尸体，他拽着那东西艰难地往前移，好不容易挪到了杰克面前，潮水已经涨到他们的胸口。

“按着我的肩膀，”杰克伸手托住他的腋下，“我会用力把你往上举，你一定要出去。”

纽特没动，他实在做不到把杰克往下按，杰克便托着他拼命往上抬，这动作显然扯到了他的伤口，他疼得叫出了声，但依旧没停下往上举的动作。

“你得配合我，”杰克艰难地从喉咙里挤出几个字，“我一个人做不到。”

纽特痛苦地闭上了眼睛，按着杰克的肩膀用力往上挣，他感觉自己慢慢脱离了淤泥，而杰克则一点点下沉，很快就只剩一张脸露在外面。

“去找他，纽特，大胆去爱。”这是杰克留下的最后一句话。

纽特从弹坑里游了出来，他不敢停留，没命地在空旷的河岸上狂奔，生怕哪里飞出来一发德军的子弹——他不知道德军已经被打退。等他好不容易来到盟军建好的桥头堡，几乎已经快要虚脱，当他看到维尔的一瞬间，眼泪终于不受控制地从眼眶里涌出。

“好了，好了，没事了，你做到了。”维尔上前一把搂住他，用力拍着他的背，毫不在意他满身污泥，“你简直就是个奇迹，两次大难不死，你的生命力到底为什么这么顽强？”  
“因为杰克，”纽特死死搂着维尔，泪如雨下，“杰克不想让我做个混蛋”。

两个月后，德国投降，战争终于结束。纽特跟着大部队回到伦敦，一眼就看到了忒修斯，他的男孩太耀眼了，在迎接的人群中熠熠生辉，比他记忆中的样子还要亮。

“纽特！”忒修斯拼命冲他挥手，欢呼的人群堵住了他，他一时挤不过来，“你回来了！”

纽特咧开嘴对着他笑。

他想，他终于可以试着成为纽特·斯卡曼德。

The End

（只看HE 的朋友可以停下了！！！）

（只看HE 的朋友可以停下了！！！）

（只看HE 的朋友可以停下了！！！）

（可以直接划到最后看后记！！！）

（可以直接划到最后看后记！！！）

（可以直接划到最后看后记！！！）

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

（下面是刀！！！）

（下面是刀！！！）

（下面是刀！！！）

一阵刺骨的寒风把纽特从半昏迷状态中唤醒，幻想中的画面也随之消失。纽特根本没能挪到法尔布雷斯身边去，他身边没有可以借力的东西，而他只要尝试移动就会陷得更快。潮水正在上涨，一点点将他淹没。

“大口呼吸，长官，他们都说这样可以去得更快。*”杰克气若浮丝地说。  
“谢谢你，杰克。”

纽特已经被冻得没有任何知觉，只能用尽最后一点力气把头盔高高举过头顶。他看到月亮悬在头顶上方，意识在月光里迅速涣散，他产生了幻觉，仿佛听到忒修斯在耳畔温柔地叫他阿尔忒弥斯。

“对不起，忒修斯，最后我还是成了一个混蛋。”

自从听到德国投降的消息，忒修斯就一直盼着凯旋的队伍，但他还没等到归来的队伍就先收到了回信，看到一大个邮包出现在家门口，着实让他吃了一惊。

忒修斯拆开邮包，里面是两个铁盒和一个勋章，还有一封单独的信。他心里突然腾起一股不详的预感。他先打开了一个铁盒，里面是他写给纽特的信，他又去看另一个，里面装着一排空白的信封，信封上都只写了日期，只有最后一封写了地址。忒修斯的心渐渐沉了下去，他做了几次深呼吸强迫自己冷静下来，颤抖着先打开了那封单独的信。

“致忒修斯·斯卡曼德：  
我是格雷上尉，曾经是维斯福德中尉的长官，但我想他更希望我称他为斯卡曼德中尉。我非常遗憾地写下这段文字：斯卡曼德中尉在莱茵河战役中光荣牺牲。我们没能找到他的遗体，一个士兵在莱茵河上捡到他的头盔，里面装着他的勋章和这封信。这是他唯一一封写了收信地址的信，幸好找到了，否则我们都不知道该把他的遗物交给谁。斯卡曼德中尉在这场战斗中一直表现得无比英勇，在受了致命伤又奇迹般地康复后依然拒绝了上级安排的文书工作，坚持返回战场。他的精神将会被我们每一个人铭记。  
英国失去了一位勇敢的战士，我们为此感到深深的悲痛。  
向您致以最诚挚的问候，请节哀。  
您真诚的  
格雷上尉”

忒修斯放下这封信，又拆开纽特写好的回信，一封封看了起来。他看得很慢很慢，边看边紧紧攥着那枚勋章，完全没发现自己的手被锋利的棱角划出了血。

勋章上，纽特原本的名字被划掉，下面歪歪扭扭地刻着一行小字：

“纽特·斯卡曼德”

Fin.

（刀完了！！！）

（刀完了！！！）

（刀完了！！！）

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文真的查资料查到头秃！战争史看到头疼！从百度百科翻到全球通史翻到知乎翻到英国通史，期间找npy问问题还被拉着科普了半天各种军事小常识xx虽然查资料的过程很痛苦而且最终文里也没用到多少，但是莫名觉得收获颇丰，了解了许多关于二战欧洲战场的历史也是挺有意义的一件事吧XD太太情节紧凑的神仙视频愣是被我改成2w+的拖沓长文也是很佩服自己hhh 
> 
> 真心感谢每一个看到这里的天使，欢迎大家评论给我提意见或者唠嗑！！


End file.
